


不像abo的abo

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 老福特指路：伏。





	不像abo的abo

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特指路：伏。

就是为了doi而doi 没逻辑没剧情 爽过就完了。

朴佑镇来拉他手的时候，林煐岷下意识躲了一下。感觉到身边秒速下降的低气压，林煐岷又好脾气地重新把手垂下，等朴佑镇牵住。小孩生气了，假装没看见林煐岷委婉的讨好，抢过话筒说了几句话后走到一边。

林煐岷见朴佑镇没多纠缠，松了口气。他在转身之际，不着痕迹地紧了紧手臂上的抑制环。都说omega的发情期和少女的经期一样永远都不会准时。没错，林煐岷发情期提前了。

他摸了摸自己的后颈，藏在深处的腺体已经变得红肿敏感，轻轻一碰就忍不住颤抖。刚才朴佑镇和田雄两个人夹着他的时候，朴佑镇熟悉的青绿气味轻而易举地攻陷他的理智，若不是田雄扶了他一把，他可能就当着无数镜头面前跪下去了。

好不容易熬到签售会结束，林煐岷衣服都没来得及换就跑去洗手间。洗手间有专门给Omega使用的隔间，最大可能隔绝一切信息素。等林煐岷锁好门时，抑制环已经完全失效，热烈馥郁的劳伦斯玫瑰香气充斥着整个空间。

他狠狠喘几口气，无力地撑着墙壁。无尽的情欲从身体深处源源不断涌出，林煐岷像被放在蒸笼里面，整个人热气腾腾，闷得连手腕脚腕都泛着粉红。他坐在地上，额头贴着冰凉的瓷砖，勉强吊着一丝清醒。

他抬起颤抖的手，缓缓拉下裤链。纯白的内裤被顶起一块，前端甚至已经润湿了布料，林煐岷被情欲折磨地不断掐自己的大腿，呜咽着握住下身，毫无章法地上下撸动。不对……不是这个……林煐岷撸了几下，发现并没有舒缓，反而是火上浇油，身后的空虚感越发强烈。“朴佑镇……佑镇啊……”藏在内心深处的声音终于借着情欲破开一个洞，林煐岷有些崩溃地叫着爱人的名字，两只手指滑到自己身后并入火热湿润的后穴。他一边想着以前朴佑镇对自己做的事，一边用手指粗鲁地进出身后。

“砰砰！”身后突然传来急切的砸门声，靠着门板的林煐岷被猛地一震，恢复了一点清醒。他清清喉咙，哑着声音，扬声问道：“谁啊？”“哥，是我。”朴佑镇独有的低音炮透过门缝传入林煐岷心里，林煐岷伸出无力的手打开门，下一秒便落入熟悉的怀抱，被温暖的青绿香气包裹。一直强撑着的人终于放倒了最后一道防线，像树獭一样挂在朴佑镇身上，带着哭腔边喊朴佑镇的名字，边在他的眼唇落下湿润的吻。

“不哭了不哭了，我错了。”朴佑镇抱着人坐在厕所盖上，俨然是已经习惯大4岁的哥哥在发情的时候变成小孩子的样子，好言好语地安慰，一遍遍给他道歉自己做错了，来晚了。裤子被轻易褪下，粉色干净的物什支棱棱地竖着，顶端冒出透明的水珠欲坠不坠。厚实柔软的唇被唾液染得透亮，伸出舌尖急待交缠。

朴佑镇腾出一只手伸到身后的小穴处，摸到了一片冰凉的湿滑。带着薄茧的指腹在小穴外围轻轻打转，揉着那片艳红的肉，时而伸进一个指节突刺。“哥，你出了好多水。”感到林煐岷难耐的扭动，朴佑镇低声笑着抬起林煐岷的屁股，让他看自己出的水已经湿透了刚换的运动裤。“你有病啊……快点进来……”只被手指玩弄的后穴不断收缩，渴望着被一些粗大的东西填满贯穿，林煐岷快被情欲弄疯了，只想朴佑镇用他的粗大用力进入自己。

他扣着朴佑镇的脖子，张口咬他的鼻尖，伸舌舔他的虎牙，刮过娇软的舌头时果然带起一点血腥味。“朴佑镇……进来，我受不了了……”林煐岷双手撑在朴佑镇两侧，低下头咬住朴佑镇的耳垂，腰肢轻微摆动，后穴在朴佑镇的抚摸下泛滥成灾。他艰难地换了位置，从朴佑镇身上下来，换成自己靠在厕所盖上，双手扶着两边的杆子，屁股对着朴佑镇翘起来，滴着水的小穴正对着朴佑镇。他轻轻扒开臀缝，可怜的小穴被手指玩得艳红，透明粘稠的蜜汁顺着大腿根流下，小穴在朴佑镇炙热的视线下快速收缩，急不可耐地等着填满。林煐岷转过头，眼角睫毛挂着泪，望向他的黑润眼眸里真切映着朴佑镇的影子，涎水一滴滴从嘴角滑下，滚入胸前的衣领，一副十足的淫乱模样。可朴佑镇还是觉得林煐岷好看，垂头低眉都能撩动心弦的好看。

朴佑镇伸手去碰他的阴茎，摸到一手滑腻，漂亮的物什戳着手心，不受控制地磨蹭。他用力套弄林煐岷的阴茎，火热的胸膛紧贴他的脊背，耳边全是林煐岷轻喘声。“这样？”朴佑镇从上到下细心地照顾每一处地方，手指夹着乖巧的囊袋，在周围打转，另一只手的三指猛然插入湿热的后穴，“还是这样？”他不怀好意地低笑着，几乎整个手掌没入后穴，重重地蹭过一块软肉。

林煐岷猛地弓起腰，前后夹击的快感爽的脚趾蜷缩，双腿颤栗。他尖着嗓子叫了一声，失控地摇头，语无伦次地求饶：“唔——不要、呜哈……不要这样……”“那你想要什么？”朴佑镇用力碾着那块软肉，一边用整齐的指甲盖刮蹭顶端小孔，感受着林煐岷在自己怀里逐渐明显的颤抖。林煐岷转过头，讨好地去舔朴佑镇的耳蜗：“啊哈……要你，要佑镇进来……”朴佑镇抽出手，双手扶住林煐岷不断摆动的细腰，又问了一遍：“要我的什么？”林煐岷马上就到射精的临界点，这时候朴佑镇松开手后，要去不去的感觉把他折磨疯了。林煐岷呜咽着把屁股贴在朴佑镇的胯部摩擦，哭着呻吟：“要你……要佑镇的大肉棒……要佑镇干死我……啊啊！”没等林煐岷说完，朴佑镇掏出自己粗大的尺寸，猛然把自己送进紧致湿热的小穴。林煐岷被用力一顶，终于被填满的充实感几乎让他尖叫出声，不用抚摸，他的前端已经喷出精液，狼狈地洒了一地。

高潮的快感让林煐岷忍不住缩紧后穴，夹得朴佑镇头皮发麻。  
“嘶——夹死你老公，以后谁干你？”他用力拍了下林煐岷肉感十足的臀部，然后扭住臀瓣掰开，反复全根没入再抽出。“恩啊……太深了……呜啊……”林煐岷被顶地说不出话，烧断意识的情欲涌上来，摆弄着屁股，把朴佑镇的粗大吃得更深。

“哥，你的小穴咬的好紧……”朴佑镇用力地冲撞着，小穴紧致，层层媚肉争先恐后地咬着，抽出来的时候还能看见艳红的媚肉翻出来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，“流了这么多水……”他抹了把交合处的液体，亮晶晶地挂在手指上。朴佑镇全抹在林煐岷线条优美的脊背，混着汗水，在灯光下闪着淫霏的光泽。囊袋拍打在娇嫩的臀肉，发出啪啪的声音，连带着腰身泛起一片通红。

他一个深入，粗长的阴茎狠狠顶上一个柔软的地方，撞开一条缝隙。林煐岷尖叫一声，被贯穿的恐惧感席卷了他的大脑，他抓住前面的杆子，下意思往前倾倒。“啊哈……佑镇……不要进去……”朴佑镇喘着粗气，眼眸亮晶晶的，捞过无力的哥哥换了个位置。他坐在厕所盖上，林煐岷骑在他的身上，由于重力，他的巨物进入到一个前所未有的深度。体内的巨物硬生生搅动着柔嫩的内壁，剧烈的摩擦爽的林煐岷眼泪直流，眼神迷离地张着嘴巴。火热的棒身狠狠擦过那块软肉，龟头几乎要顶穿他的小穴，进入到那属于Omega最神圣的地方。

“让我进去……恩？”朴佑镇把头埋在林煐岷的颈窝，舔舐着带馥郁玫瑰味的汗水，徐徐劝诱，“林煐岷……宝贝……让我射进去。”林煐岷用力摇头，咬着嘴唇抵挡着一波波情潮。“不要……好痛……呜啊！”一个深顶，脆弱的生殖腔被巨物粗鲁地顶开。第一次被打开的腔体紧紧收缩，排斥着陌生的外来物。

朴佑镇被夹得倒吸一口气，扣住林煐岷的大腿猛地提腰，加速在林煐岷体内冲撞，一次次撞进柔软紧致的地方。“佑镇……朴佑镇……啊哈，要被你干死了……慢点……”生殖腔被进入的快感不同于小穴，极其敏感的肉壁被毫不留情地刮蹭，让林煐岷有种被从里到外剖开的错觉。他失控地仰起头尖叫，指甲狠狠陷进朴佑镇的后背，留下一条条艳情的红痕。“我想……”朴佑镇在他耳边轻声道。“什……么？”林煐岷被刺激的快感侵占了所有神经，没有听清朴佑镇的话，失神地问他。朴佑镇不停身下的动作，一只手伸过来，指腹蹭着他柔软红肿的唇，下面进的又深又重。“呜呜……等下……慢点，太快了……唔啊！太深了——停下！停下！”朴佑镇突然加速，几乎要把林煐岷撞出去，泛起一阵阵淫霏的肉浪。在最后冲刺阶段，朴佑镇把自己深深埋在林煐岷的生殖腔内，俯下身又重复一遍：“我说——林煐岷——给我生个孩子吧。”

滚烫的精液全部灌进生殖腔内，巨大的结缓慢形成。林煐岷失声尖叫，前面后面同时到了高潮，喷出一股股水，淋湿了两个人的裤子。热烈的劳伦斯玫瑰混着尖锐的青绿，逐渐变得平和安缓。朴佑镇抱着无力的人，亲昵地吻了吻他的嘴角。

辛苦了，我的哥哥。

END

睡个好觉：（）


End file.
